Pink Kimono
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: A gift fic for Crazyfeatherhead, written all for you my dear. An AizenxKira lovey/smutty lemony oneshot in which Kira has been brought to Las Noches to be with Aizen. Because there is no betrayal, only a temporary parting of ways.


Hehehe~ I just love how I only have to type in 'pink' and it comes up on my doc list when I'm looking for it! Anyway~ here is Wolfy's most OCD'd on piece ever! Sorry, but it needed to be right.

This fic be for my beta. Because I cannot afford international postage to the states for anything else. Took me about a week to do, including research. And much OCD'ing over it on my part – not my fault.

Happy birthday Kia-chan! Hope ya like!

I know the wait has been simply killing you, so I have my earplugs on and am on facebook chat ready to have this fic fangirled all over! And remember to cover your face when reading yo! After all the teasing I did I really hope this is worth it XD

Heh, I would call this a 'porn without plot', but…. I do not write porn. At least not according to my mother anyway. Shhhh! Don't tell my ma guys! She wasn't too pleased when she found out the last time! And that was only three words she saw looking over my shoulder. Yep, that was embarrassing. Even though the porn I do write is amazing to some of you. and I did actually _try_ for some backstory in this one. Well, sort of. Because I do need some form of plot.

And besides, this is far too pretty in my head to be porn. Anyway, enjoy! Sebas-chan had to clean up my organs again because I fangirl imploded writing this. My OTP all the freaking way! I shall duly send him over just in case you explode and your organs go everywhere. Which we both know is highly likely.

Anyway, for you my dear. I hope this gives you just as many chills as it did me~ the chills of the good kind this time.

* * *

**Pink Kimono**

Izuru padded over to the door slowly, his bare feet feeling the coolness of the pale floor of Las Noches. His hand reached out for the handle of the bathroom door, but he was uncertain as to whether he should open it or not. Jumping slightly at the sound of the overly provocative voice coming from the other side of said door.

"Are you not dressed yet, Izuru?"

Izuru let out a quick breath. That voice. God that voice. Somehow that voice sounded different here than it did back in the soul society. He never could get used to that.

Ever since Gin had brought him here he'd felt unnerved and anxious, despite the fact that he had come here willingly. There was just something about Aizen that made him nervous, like he had changed.

It wasn't that Aizen was ever violent towards him, and it wasn't like Aizen had ever forced him into sex. In fact, they hadn't had sex since he had arrived here and Aizen would never raise his hand to him or force him to do anything he didn't want to, but there was something between them that made Kira wonder whether or not he was here because Aizen really wanted him, or just so that he could be used as a toy. After all, he wasn't really sure if this was still the Aizen he once knew or not nowadays. Of course, Kira was still attracted to him. Hell, he would even go so far as to say that he still loved him, but ever since he'd arrived here he hadn't been able to shake off this sense of apprehension, this nervousness of his own lover. The frustration of not being able to be intimate with him.

He opened the door a touch, pulling down on the handle so that the door would click open. As he pushed it open, he poked his head around and into the room where Aizen was waiting for him.

He was wearing one of his dark blue yakutas, as he always did when he was alone. As a change from the usual monotone clothing that usually graced his body. His brown hair was mussed up also, as it was before his defection, the only thing missing from before being his glasses. His chin was currently resting in one of his hands and his smile was showing only the subtlest of seductive tones in his expression.

"You better not laugh at me Sousuke."

"Oh come now Izuru, why would I laugh at you?"

Kira sighed, giving in rather reluctantly, because his current attire, no matter how much he had protested against it, was forced upon him. It was given to him and now he had to wear it. Even though he did choose to put it on himself rather than have Aizen dress him.

"Okay." He said, rather reluctantly opening the door the rest of the way and hesitantly stepping out into the bedroom, his hair being as it was naturally, looking more messed and unstyled; more wilder than it was usually. And he was clothed in what could only be described as a simple yet pretty pink kimono. It was a little big on him though because Sousuke had to admittedly guess on the size, and so it hung very loosely from his slim frame. The sleeves trailed far past his wrists, just about reaching the very tips of his fingers so that it was gracefully covering his hands, like a geisha. The garment flattering his figure and emphasising his boyish hips and slender build. Indeed, Aizen looked _very_ happy with his choice.

"Well Sousuke, how do I look?"

Aizen stopped, holding his breath for a moment. Letting his eyes take in the sight of his lover, elegantly clothed before him. His eyes now substantially wide with adoration, yet still maintaining a provocative glance. And for once, after what had been a rather long time, he actually paused before responding.

"Breathtaking."

He then watched as Izuru quietly stepped further into the room, displaying his demure little feet as he tried to move without tripping over the kimono around his feet, because it was a little too long for him. Not by much though, perhaps only by a couple of inches, but still, he made sure to be careful so that he didn't trip over and hurt himself.

"Sousuke, why is it pink?"

Kira got a little closer to Aizen, still unsure of why he had been given such a feminine thing to wear. Not just the pattern, but the colour. It was as if Aizen was calling him his woman…

"Because it suits you."

Aizen beamed happily, smiling as Izuru just looked at him with a blank and seemingly insulted expression, causing his smile to fade altogether.

"You do not like it do you?"

"N- no, that's not it, I like it, it's just that…"

"What? What is it love?"

Kira looked down, trying to avoid Aizen's gaze, and failing. Not really wanting to have to come clean that he feels awkward about this, for he does not want to hurt Aizen's feelings in any way.

"I've never been given anything this nice before. I mean, this must have been expensive. But, I'll wear it if it makes Sousuke happy."

He looked down as he said it, glancing away from Sousuke's lovely brown eyes and trying not to think of how much it had cost him to get this gift for Izuru. Now he knew that Aizen wasn't rich, and that he did not have much money alone for himself, so Kira didn't even want to _think_ about the cost of the kimono that he was now wearing. After all, he didn't want Aizen to make himself destitute for him…

But he was suddenly jolted from his thoughts and back into reality again when he felt a warm hand hold onto him and the touch of soft lips as they kissed his own limp hand, and Aizen caught a glimpse of his exposed wrist through the kimono sleeve.

"Mmm, that is not for you to worry about. I brought it for you after all."

Aizen looked up at him, at his lover, with a sly smile creeping its way back across his face again. His eyes conveying his truer, darker and much more explicit intentions.

"Oh, you're blushing again."

Izuru squeaked, half moaning with the touches of his lover on the sensitive parts of his fingers, the kisses on his hand as Aizen gradually pulled him closer. Izuru didn't resist, not that he could. He was just being drawn into Aizen's chocolate coloured eyes; into another world. Familiar feelings of lust and desire stirring within him again. Like before, like when they first made love. It was that same feeling again, the anticipation, the excitement, the fear. Each making his heart beat just that little bit faster. Just drawing him into the moment until Kira's lips found his lovers, his tongue delving into Aizen's mouth, prompting soft moans to escape him whilst he returned the kiss. Kira gradually crawling onto Aizen, still kissing him passionately. Their tongues continuing to wrestle, with Aizen's tongue playing submissive as Izuru claimed dominance over his mouth, letting his lover gently force him down as his hands instinctively found themselves to rest on Izuru's waist and hips.

Aizen was lying on the bed now, Kira straddling him with legs either side of his waist, looking down at him as he broke the kiss, looking into his eyes. Breathing deeply, harshly. Each breath hot and ragged. His passionate, lust filled eyes looking down into his lovers and into his very soul. His mind, his body, his entire being craving his lovers taste, his lovers touch. Badly in need of Aizen to screw him sensually, to make love to him passionately, violently, with so much emotion that it sent him reeling. So madly that it sent his body into pleasure overload.

"Mmm Sousuke…" he moaned, Kira leaning over Aizen now, so close that their noses were almost touching, only inches apart. Kira's face blushing madly despite his serious expression, plunging in again for another deep kiss before finishing his sentence.

"Fuck me."

Another half frustrated and lustful moan escaped him as Aizen pulled him in for another kiss, Aizen's tongue being the more dominant this time. His hand discovering the exposed skin at the back of Izuru's neck and finding the most sensitive spot there as the other hand exposed Kira's thigh through the white underlayer of the kimono, tracing its way up Izuru's leg to elicit yet more pleasured yelps from the blonde.

"Hmm, how much?" he asked, smiling slyly. His fingertips wandering in circles on Izuru's thigh, enjoying his utterly desirous expression thoroughly, wondering just how long he could tease him for.

"How much do you want me?"

"Uuuuugggghhuh~ Aizen…" he gasped, tensing his muscles so that his legs clenched tighter around his lover. "Badly. I wa-want you badly, nugh… please. Please, just take me…"

And without another word, Aizen rolled over so that he was on top of Kira. Izuru now lying on his back as he moved in for another deep kiss, their tongues wildly wrestling. Izuru's hands roaming over Aizen's muscular back over his yakuta. Just getting lost in the deep passion of their kiss. Moaning softly as his lover touched him on his neck, the other hand running up Izuru's already exposed leg. Each of his breaths growing more hot, more harsh. Even more uneven as Aizen's hands sought to expose his lower body through the kimono, planting soft kisses up his neck as he did so.

"Ah! Ugh… w- wait!"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Ah… the kimono… it'll get wrecked. Ahha, undress me."

Aizen smiled again as he laid yet another gentle kiss onto his lover's neck.

"It is yours to defile as you please. What does it matter if you wear it when we have sex?"

"N- no… I want to keep it clean so that I can ma- Aaah! And it was from you, so I don't want to wreck it."

Aizen watched, his face warming as he witnessed a flush of embarrassment creep its way up Izuru's neck. His smile softening as he looked down at the blushing face of his lover, his hand reaching out to touch his cheek.

"Undress me Sousuke."

"Mmm, alright."

He gave in, willingly, and not at all angry. For tonight is a night that he will spend just pleasing his lover, even if that included undressing him fully before he made love to him.

He started at the shoulders, slowly undoing the kimono and then exposing Izuru's pale shoulders and neckline, and then his collarbones. Laying more and more kisses as he went down from his neck as Kira moaned sweetly, the lazy smile on his face blatant as Aizen started to expose his body. The blush on his face enticing Aizen to continue further.

"Mmmmn, I like it when you undress me."

"I know."

Kira shuddered and gasped pleasantly, succumbing to the touches on his bare body. Soft touches, familiar touches, touches he'd longed for, needed, craved, and wanted so badly on those cold nights alone back in the soul society. The soft, gentle touches of his lover and only his lover to dissipate the ache of his long absence from his life. And now he was dissipating that ache. Simply enrapturing him with only the touch of his hands, holding him spellbound. His own hands subconsciously removing Aizen's yakuta to expose his shoulders, taking away his white hakama along with it, each of them now undressing the other while continuing to let their tongues wrestle and fight for dominance.

"Nugh, Izuru…"

"Nnn, Sousuke…"

Aizen arched his back as Kira fully exposed his body and let the yakuta he was wearing fall to the floor at the foot of the bed, his hands finding their way onto the small of Izuru's back and lifting him slightly so that his lover's pelvis was closer to his own, allowing Izuru to kick the kimono out from under him off the bed and onto the floor with Aizen's yakuta. The dark blue and light pink being the only colours among the whiteness of that room, in a contrast to everything that was black and white in Las Noches.

Aizen's breathing suddenly started to become harsher as he felt his length grow stiff. Izuru moved his legs around Aizen and jerked his hips towards him impatiently, shivering as Aizen's throbbing erection brushed the inside of his leg, gently nudging his entrance and teasing him further before quickly sliding into the tight passage, forcing screams of pain and intense pleasure from Izuru.

"Aaaarghhh Sousuke!"

Izuru was breathless, unable to even think properly. His body responding to sensations that he had gone so long without feeling. Fully submitting to them as chills ran up his spine. Aizen thrusting into him further and drawing out more yelps and cries of pleasure.

"It's been a while since we've been like this… you're so tight."

Kira gasped again, throwing his head backwards as Aizen moved inside him, giving out more moans of delight as Aizen took him, slowly and gently pounding into him, becoming simply unhinged as Izuru just became completely undone. Caught in an endless rapture and held there. Taking his lover with him into this state of ecstasy, on a journey to heaven and back again. Just getting swallowed up into each other, in their passion, Aizen panting heavily.

"Izuru, I love you... ahhh! I love you with every ounce of me…"

"Mmmnh, Sou…"

He gasped again, his hips jerking with the movements of Aizen's hips into his own. Eliciting more noises from him. "Ugh, be gentle…"

Aizen smiled, his facial expression softening along with his eyes, "Always."

Kira's hand moved onto the back of Aizen's head as he moved in for yet another deeply tongued kiss. So hot, warm and passionate that Aizen would just melt into him there and then, moaning softly as his hips resumed into the rhythm, Kira's hips juddering with him in his jerky movements, eliciting such gasps and moans of pleasure from the both of them. Kira finding his eyes drift towards the ceiling and his thoughts wandering while Aizen kissed and sucked his neck lovingly as he screwed him absolutely senseless. Catching sight of the full moon above him as he lay there beneath his lover, trapped in a beautiful rapture.

"_I can see the moon… where did the ceiling go? Is this an illusion? Is he using Kyouga Suigetsu? _

_No. Even if it is I don't care, because he's here. Because he's making love to me. We're making love beneath the stars, beneath the moon, like I never even imagined we would. Even if this is an illusion, I don't care. Because I just want to lose myself in him, in my love. Because it's such a wonderful feeling."_

Izuru gazed upwards at the stars, simply getting lost. If it were any normal time that he was naked out in the open he would have been embarrassed, but for now he didn't care. They were making love, simply lost in this pleasure that threatened to tear their bodies apart with its intensity.

Kira groaned and whimpered and gasped with each touch, each whisper of his name that echoed into his ear. The kisses, the scent and taste of his lover, from whom he'd been long parted from, each gasp and shudder of pleasure making him simply beg for more. Wanting to be hurtled further into the fray by him. He gasped pleasantly as a warm hand lightly gripped his now stiff length, whimpering as his lover's dexterous fingertips slowly and steadily moved up and down him, the thumb gently teasing the tip of his erection to make him yelp.

"Ahha, I'm gonna come… Sousuke!"

Kira could feel Aizen's warm breath on his neck, his steady breathing against his skin between heavy pants and the sound of his gentle, reassuring voice.

"Just let go…"

Kira shuddered, his fingers somehow entwining themselves with Aizen's as he closed his eyes and shivered with the chills that ran their way through him. Blushing while letting out a rather loud moan, with his fluid pooling onto his lover's hand and hips. Aizen was a little shocked though; for Kira had never been this loud or come so strongly before, but he supposed that their time apart did have its consequences…

He angled his thrusts deeper, quickly reaching climax and then letting himself empty out into the already panting and breathless Izuru under him, only to collapse next to him moments later, taking his lover into his arms again after what had felt like an eternity apart because of his defection. It was a choice he really did not want to make but he was just happy that they were together again, as lovers should be.

And then they just lay there together, completely exposed beneath the full moon in the sky, eventually crawling into the bed and falling asleep, with Izuru resting on Aizen's chest as it slowly rose and fell, their bodies still entangled with each other as they slept. Their very last words exchanged being "I love you." making Kira grateful that nothing had changed.

---------------

The night passed, and when the morning came they were having sex again, this time with Izuru straddling on top on Aizen, who had his hands firmly grasping both of Kira's hips as they jerked forward slightly, sending waves of pleasure through him. And Izuru as well judging from his pleasured moans. Aizen gave a satisfied smile as he thrusted up into him, making him yelp quietly and shut his eyes with his flushed face tilted upwards towards the ceiling. He did not really care if he was late for a meeting with the espada if it was for this. He'd said that he wanted to have Kira again, and Izuru was more than happy to oblige. Not that he needed to be persuaded much… all it took was a few well placed nuzzles into the nape of his neck and for Aizen to growl softly and say "I want you more…"

After some time, Aizen climaxed and quickly came into Kira, who shuddered and gasped as Aizen filled him. Then removing himself off of Aizen and crawling over to lie on top of him, giggling as they kissed once more.

"Sousuke… you're going to be late."

"And I don't care." He said, just holding Kira tighter. "Oh, I have a question for you anyway."

"Hm? What is it Sousuke?"

"Hmm," Aizen smiled looking rather intently as his young lover, savouring the innocent expression on his face. "Why do you _really_ want to keep the kimono clean?"

Aizen grinned, he still remembered Izuru's unfinished, and interrupted sentence from before when he had asked that question. And he hadn't forgotten it.

"Well, Izuru?"

"Um, well…"

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Well, I need to keep it clean because I want to marry you in it…" he responded, with quite a faraway look in his eyes, his fingertips playing with his hair that rested on his shoulder. His eyes returning back to Aizen's face before he blushed madly, suddenly clasping both hands to his mouth after realising what he had just said, then proceeding to bury his face into what he could of Aizen's chest as he groaned in embarrassment.

"Oh god why did I just say that?"

Aizen laughed quietly, smiling to himself at his lover's undue shyness.

"Is that a marriage proposal I'm hearing?"

Kira whimpered, really wanting for the earth to open up and form a hole so that he could quickly jump into it and disappear as he waited to be laughed at and ridiculed for even so much as _thinking_ about marrying another man. Not noticing Aizen's fingertips subtly finding his chin, gently lifting his head up to face him again.

"Because if it is, then I would be delighted to accept it."

* * *

Excusi while I just melt over here.

Hm, I have to say, in my honest opinion, that this is one of my most beautifully written pieces to date. I hope it was worth the wait for it! And sitting through all of my teasing, because I'm evil like that.

See, I told ya it wasn't as dirty as you thought it would be with what he was wearing! Errm, what did you think he was wearing when I gave you that extract?

I was researching for the background info and I found that apparently in japan, showing only the demurest traces of naked skin (examples - back of the neck, glimpses of the wrists) is incredibly sexy, so I watched memoirs of a geisha again just so I could look at the pretty clothes they wore and visualise better. (that was when the title hit me) yep, I did lots of research, alongside the usual yaoi 'research' I do. Dawn Porter's geisha girl documentary was a good watch.  
I know Izuru's not a girl but still, looking at kimono pictures did help. Because his frame is more feminine that Aizen's and well, he is a bit androgynous. Well to me he is anyway. Sorry Izuru, ya just are.

Oh yes, to everybody else - do note how I use the word 'geisha' meaning artist, and do not refer to Izuru as simply a concubine or a courtesan of Aizen (namely a prostitute) yeah, gawd, they're lovers. And geisha do not sell sex, jeez. Look it up people. Go on wikipedia and read the "geisha and prostitution" section.

anyway beta girl, I hope ya liked it! I really do cuz I worked really hard on this. Right, I'm gonna go hide behind my sofa from the huge arse fangirl explosion now. Let me know when its over on chat, then you can go all fangirl on me. ^.^

Everybody and anybody else that is not my beta – you can review if you want but Nobody else but CFH is permitted to embarrass me.

I'm off to hide behind my sofa now, so byebye!


End file.
